A virtualization technique that is called a container and is to execute multiple processes (application programs) separated from each other in a single operating system (OS) environment has been proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2016-511878). In a virtual technique of this type, a private cloud is provided by assigning a database, a logging service, a queue, a load balancer, and the like to each of containers (refer to, for example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-524096).